Wish Granted
by Coolcatjas
Summary: Beast boy breaks something really personal to Raven. Raven got so mad that she wished for his death. Wish granted...


**Omg! Since when have I been on this site? Or uploaded a story? Years... 0.o! Well, here's a story I have been working on... BBRae, of course. Hope you guys enjoy it **

_**Wish Granted  
**__**Coolcatjas  
**__**Romance/Drama/Suspense  
**__**Bbrae**_

**Prologue**

The morning sun rose to greet the city well known as Jump City. Every sleeping mammal and reptile woke up to start the day. The birds spread their cooped up wings and sing their songs to the world. The sun came up ever so high, ridding of the city's crisp night smell and illuminating the darkest shadows that once covered large buildings. One of those buildings was the T-shaped Teen Titans tower, home of the city's finest hero's, the Teen Titans.

It stood there, proudly on a small remote island near the beach, having a great view of the city. Every Titan there loved mornings. Well, everyone but one. This Titan's name was Raven.

Raven was definitely not the most emotional person in the world, nor was she the most talkative. Even the other Titans, her roommates and her best friends whom she lived with for more than a year, didn't know much about her. Three out of four of other Titans just left her peacefully to herself. 'If she doesn't like to talk about herself then that's her decision,' they decided. But there is one Titan that hated secrets and loves to put his nose in other people's business.

His name was Beast boy, the youngest and most annoying Titan in the group (or so Raven said). He, being the younger bother, liked to pull pranks, tell jokes and do activities that were forbidden to him. One of those activities was going into Raven's room. Dead Man's Land.

It was 11:30 am and the young boy finally awoke from his slumber. The blinding sun rays that shined through his smudged up window hit his eyes, stinging them. Beast boy momentarily closed his eyes for a quick recovery and reopened them, his eyes more adjusted to the light. He sat up, removing the fuzzy blue blanket to a side, and jumped down to the ground with a soft 'thump'.

Beast boy stood up straight and did his morning stretches. Trunk twists and cat like stretches occurred. Finally, he spread his arms in the air, fingers flaring, then grabbed the air. He looked up at the ceiling and smiled.

"Today's gonna be great. I just know it!" He told the ceiling

And with that said, he ran out of his room. Beast boy does not know just how wrong he was...

* * *

Beast boy walked across the endless halls of the tower, memorized which hall lead to what part of the T-shaped building. He was on his merrily way to the Common Room when he came across a familiar door. On it was engraved five dark silver letters. RAVEN. He paused. 

Beast boy has been at this door several, countless times. Inviting the person inhabiting the room to games, apologizing for the wrongs his committed to her and simply just for the heck of it. Out of all those times though, only once has he ever _entered_ the room. Unfortunately, that one time was not a very pleasant experience.

Beast boy stared at the doorway as if he's never seen it before. The door stared back, daring him to knock. He hesitated. Moments pass and finally he lifted his arm and knocked on the steel frame. There's a echo inside.

"Hey, Raven," he started, "you in there?"

No response.

"Well, if you are, maybe you can actually come out of your room this time and hang with us?"

Nothing replied.

To be honest, Beast boy didn't know why he was doing this. He knew Raven wouldn't care what he said or even consider any of his "advice" he would recklessly throw at her. Raven was too stubborn. But then again, so was he.

He knock harder, "Raven?"

Soon after a long eerie silence, Beast boy placed a hand on the door and leaned against it.

"Hah, I guess she not-" The door slid open and he fell through into the room with a yelp. Beast boy landed on his chest with his arm (the same one he was leaning on) in front of him in a painful fashion. He groaned as he got up to his feet, grabbing his throbbing cranium hoping to cease the hurt.

"Ow, my head..." He opened his eyes and realized that he was in a dark room filled with strange statues. "Whoa, I must of accidently open the...-" that's when he notice that Raven was not in her room.

Beast boy knew it was a very, very bad idea to be in Raven's room without her permission, let alone without her in it. He was about to retreat when he found that this would be a great time to look around the commodious place. Only this time, he would stay away, by any means necessary, from the inimical mirror he encountered with last time.

Beast boy walked prudently in the room, timorous of every shadow, sound and dark figures.

There was a lot of knick-knacks in the room but non of them really captured his attention for a long time. There were a lot of dust covered books, which looked old judging from the lacerations on the spines. There were scrolls in the triangular bookshelf along with the books and the drama statutes beside them. Her bed was located on the far side of the room with a draped window on its left. Magical ingredients were laid everywhere as well as lighted lavender candles.

"Kind of creepy. Just like Raven..." Beast boy whispered. In a couple seconds he gotten used to the room and roamed around.

Beast boy picked up a couple books and flipped through the pages. Its foreign symbols were gibberish to him. "Bo-orrriiing..." he complained. He placed them back. "No pictures..." He chose a green one. This one was just as dull.

"C'mon, where's the diary? '_Dark_ secrets'? Blackmail worthy stuff? Seriously, I can't find anything but weird, boring _books_."

A light hit Beast boy's eyes. He cried out and blocked it. He looked towards the direction the light that hit him. With the little illumination Raven had in her room, its light reflected off of a crystal-like figure on a counter next to the bookshelf. It was a black bird, most likely a raven, with its beak open in a cry and wings spread out in a flying position. One of its scrawny legs was supporting the whole bird while the other was tucked under its 'feathered' chest.

Beast boy walked up to it cautiously, never taking his emerald eyes off of it. He touched it, then recoiled. It seemed safe enough. Beast boy grabbed it and perused. It looked, no, _felt_ so fragile that it probably wouldn't be able to support much pressure.

Its red ruby eyes watch Beast boy with curiosity. Beast boy shivered.

"This must be the creepiest thing in here. It's so weird." He turned the raven over as if he were find a button or secret compartment.

Beast boy could of sworn that the raven squinted at him. Maybe it was the lighting. Beast boy kept staring at it.

Whoosh.

"What are you doing here?" A vexed voice spoke.

Beast boy instantly recognized it as: "RAVEN!" He panicked. The raven almost slipped from his and he lost balance of it. Beast boy struggled to catch it his arms, nearly dropping it every time. Each time the balance gets worse and worse.

"Beast boy, be carful!" Raven cried out with a worried, scared face.

Beast boy kept stumbling and danced around. The raven jumping back and forth on his hands.

Slip. _Crash!_ It shattered into pieces. Raven stared with horror at the remains of her crystal figure. She was speechless but her mouth gaped open. She was near to tears.

"R-Raven. I am _so_ sorry. I-I didn't mean to!" Beast boy remorsed. He paused to look at the once proud raven. "It was an accident."

Raven knelled down next to the broken glass-like shards and picked some of them up. "Your broke it..." she croaked.

"I am so sorry Raven. Maybe I can fix it! I am a pro when it comes to super glue." Beast boy offered with a sheepish smile.

Raven didn't look at him. "It was a gift from Azar..." Raven gave the saddest face Beast boy had ever seen.

Beast boy's ears drooped. He knelled next to the sadden girl. "Raven...?" He was about to place a comforting hand on her shoulder when she interrupted.

"That gift was the only thing I had from Azar. All I had left from Azarath!" Raven scowled at the boy at fault. "And you broke it!"

Beast boy stood up and backed away from the angered victim. Raven stood soon after.

"You have done a lot of things in the past, Beast boy. But _this_ must be the most reckless thing you have _ever_ done!" Raven practically spat. "That was my most valuable possession! I would rather have you break my meditation mirror that _this_!" She points at the raven. What was left of it.

"I- uh- I..." Beast boy shrunk.

"Didn't I tell to never enter my room? Or to touch or handle any of my possessions?"

Beast boy carefully walked around Raven and towards the door, always facing her as he did so. Raven's eyes followed him.

"I told you that for your sake and mine! I told you that because I knew you would do something stupid like this!" Raven's voice grew louder and angrier the more she talked. "But because you are ignorant, thick-headed and so _stubborn_ you discard it and went ahead and did it anyway! You just had to be a pest and sneak around in my room like the annoying little jerk you are!" Raven roars cracked and grew a bit softer. "And because you are so _damn _irresponsibleyou managed to destroy the first act of kindness that was ever given to me..." Raven looked down and turned so that her side was facing Beast boy.

Beast boy was set back, _way _back. "Raven... I told you, I'm sorry." He spoke softly.

"It isn't enough!" Raven's back now faced Beast boy.

Beast boy got a bit angry, "I was in your room cause I was trying to know you better. I don't know anything about you! Maybe this wouldn't of happen if you talked about yourself! I mean how can we really trust you or _deal_ with you if we don't even know who you _are_?"

Raven whipped around. "Damn it, Beast boy! You just keep rubbing your nose into everyone's business! You ruin everything!" Raven boomed. _"Sometimes I wish you were dead and out of my life!"_

Beast boy gasped

End of Prologue.

**Extended Prologue (optional)**

Raven faced away from Beast boy once again. But Beast boy still had the means to comfort her. He raise his hand towards her.

"Raven...?" Before he could do anything, Raven spoke in a small, sad, cracked voice.

"Please... just get out of my room..."

Beast boy paused, then took two steps back, causing the steel door to automatically close itself. He stared at the outside of Raven's door, hearing a sniffle. Beast boy's ears drooped as he walked away, looking down.

**End of Extended Prologue**

**Cue the Teen Titans theme song! Yup. So that** **is the start of this story that I hope to finish. I put the extended prologue there because I am not sure if the prologue would be better with it or without it. Hope you enjoyed it and read more as soon as I upload!**

**Also, I haven't wrote in such a long time so bare with me and my grammar ;**

**Review PLZ! **

**Later**


End file.
